New Sprouts in an Old World
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: It's been 2 years since team RWBY broke up. They haven't stopped looking for their fearless leader, but they look in all the wrong places. It's hard to find someone with a reputation that's huge and a small presence. Of course, said leader is avoiding meetings with them and gets a new partner. Prequel to an unpublished story.(will be published later) DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN RWBY.


**Hello there! I'm Taiyo. This story will be a prequel to a story I'm writing on paper. I will post The actual story soon. There will be an OC. I'm sorry. May or may not use Soundtrack song lyrics as titles. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Before we met

It was over. Team RWBY was split up, no longer a team. It was bound to happen, after all of those solo missions Ruby took. The team had barely changed, and yet so much was different. Ruby was still socially awkward, but her overwhelming strength and ability left any who faced her in shock, horror, or worry for the next opponent.

Weiss was still, well, Weiss, but she was held back and unable to use her full strength because of a minor accident that was blown out of proportion by the media.

Blake was still quiet and moody, but she was losing more often that she would admit, and her light was beginning to fade.

Yang was still the sisterly pun-maker, but violent tendencies and emotional breakdowns became more and more evident, as well as damaging.

It was when they realized the problems that they split. They stayed in touch, of course, but they only worked on the same mission if it was backup, never by complete choice. The only one who never showed was their old leader, Ruby.

Two years pass and it seems that their old leader will not return. So as they go their separate ways, Our story begins.

Ruby POV

Within the red-themed girl's small hotelroom, silver eyes met bright green in a piercing glare.

"Why should I trust you? You and - what's her name? - Cinder have been attacking my old team since our first year." She turned away from him.

" Come on, Red! We really need your help." Roman was on his knees, reduced to begging by the 21-year-old.

"Why do you need me, anyway? There's nothing special about me." She turned back slightly.

He looked at her with was seemed like amazement or just sheer surprise.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"You-you believe that?" He asked, stunned at her words.

"Yes," she turned to face him. "Now leave."

He stood up, still in shock. As he clumsily left the room, she turned towards the window behind her, thinking.

_Why did he seem so shocked? There is nothing special about me. All I have is my semblence and my sweetheart. Nothing I've done makes me special._

Once she could no longer hear his footsteps, she quickly packed her bags and picked up her [temporary] scroll. It barely rung before the person answered.

"**Professor Ozpin speaking." **said the voice.

"Hey, Oz." She answered lazily.

"**Ruby? Why are you calling me this late at night?" **He asked.

"You seemed to have been expecting me to call, considering how fast you picked up." She said, a smug smile on her face.

"**Why are you calling today, Miss Rose?" **He asked with a sigh.

"You were the one who told me to call." She said in a mock defensive tone.

"**I am aware of that, but I meant earlier, not when I'm about to leave." **he sighed in defeat.

"Hmmm. Anyway, you wanted to speak to me?" she yawned.

"**I want to assign you to a mission, but for this specific mission, you need a partner."** He said the last part quietly.

"WHAT?!" She snapped into full alert, outraged.

"**I am aware of your past expiriences, so it won't be someone from your old team." **He reassured.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief.

"**Are you available tomorrow?" **His voice became neutral again.

"I can clear my schedule, yes." She rolled her eyes.

"**Excelent."**

"See ya tomorrow, Oz." She turned off the scroll with a smirk, allowing it to fall to the floor.

She lifted her bag off the bed, turning on her heel and walking towards the door. The scroll was crushed under her ignored the microscopic shards of glass now embeded in the floor and her boots, slinging the bag over her shoulder and pushing the door open. Her feet were silent as they moved across the floor.

"Excuse me," She said, leaning up against the receptionist's counter. "I'm here to check out."

The receptionist jumped, surprised at her sudden appearence before his expression went neutral. "Of-of course, Miss. I'm just going to need you to sign here."

Ruby quickly scribbled her name on the paper and walked out of the place, fanning herself with her hand. She rocked on her heels for a bit before turning and walking in a random direction. As she wandered down the street aimlessly, She looked at the shops that lined the streets, passing clothing shops, flower stores, Bakeries, restraunts, Clubs, Weapon stores, Dust shops, and other things. She turned down a random alley, her instinct immeadiately telling her to go, as if someone needed her help. Being a huntress, she didn't even stop to think. She just raced down the alley, allowing her instincts to lead her to the person. When she skidded to a stop, she looked up to see a girl with short black hair getting pushed up against a wall, obviously uncomfortable, by a group of men.

"Oi!" Ruby shouted at the men. "Why are you picking on an innocent?"

"Innocent? With that body?" One of the men said, none of them turning to look at her.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You should look at people when they're talking to you." She said, taking a few steps forward.

One of the men looked up with a visous look on their face, as if they were going to lay down a major threat, before a look of recogniton and fear crossed their face.

"Uh…" The man tugged at the leader's sleeve, causing the leader to turn in annoyance.

"WHAT?" The leader was a large man, and in that instant, she recognized him.

She started laughing. "Cardin?"

The man -Cardin- Looked over her as if she were fresh prey, his eyes searching for some weak point he could attack.

"Ruby." He growled, reaching for his weapon.

"Easy there bud, If you use a weapon here, you could get arrested." She looked over to the girl. "Not that that possibility matters to you."

He looked at her in shock for a second before taking a pistol out of his pocket and aiming it at her. She rolled her eyes, holding up her hands in mock fear. As he pulled the trigger, she activated her semblence and hit him on the back using Crescent Rose like a baseball bat.

"I've fought better." she remarked, turning to look at the other men.

They turned and ran as soon as her gaze landed on them, two of them scooping up Cardin.

"Thanks." The girl said, holding out a hand. "I'm Zelena."

Ruby took the hand and shook it.

"Ruby. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "If those guys ever attack you again, let me know."

"How?"

Ruby handed her what looked like a business card. On it was her name and six contact people.

"Isn't there a simpler way?"

"Nope. I don't keep a scroll. Well, I'll see you around." she smiled again, took a dramatic bow, and disappeared in a storm of Rose petals.

**So! What do you guys think? Does anyone know what Zelena means? I'll give you a hint, it's in Czech. anyway, I am comepletely aware that Ruby is basicly nothing like Canon!Ruby. I don't care, this isn't canon. Yay! **

_**~Taiyo out**_


End file.
